Unloved by the memory of you
by MyRainbowHornBro
Summary: It's not easy to keep going in life with no one by your side, Its hard enough to get up everyday to the same cold environment and Alois is sick of it. He is ready to find that person that he is meant to be with no matter the cost.


Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction! So I hope you guys like it! I tried my best and all.

So no I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters.

please comment and review :D

* * *

><p>The small slender boy looked up at her with sharp eyes. He smiled slightly, tossing his blonde hair to the side.<p>

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

She did not answer as she sank down in a chair in front of his desk making herself comftorble. He raised an eyebrow and took a seat as well leaning his head to the side sighing.

"Do you not speak? Are you dumb?"

The girl's eyes burned into him as he twitched slightly, she leaned forward her face darkening.

" I think you speak to much your head is full of unimportant questions." her smile grew wide. " I had expected you to be smarter Alois... so far I can tell I was very wrong"

He jumped from his seat slamming his hand hard on his desk causing it to shake as the sound echoed throughout the room. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who do you think you a-" he caught himself from asking the question.

He stopped his tongue which burned from the want to ask the questions that were running through his head. The woman started laughing and he cringed at the sound of it. Her bright green eyes blinked unaware of his disgust at the sound of her bright giggles.

'I will answer the questions that run through your pathetic head but first..."

Alois stared down at the girl, she played with a strand of her long orange hair which she wrapped around her pinkie till it was completely enveloped in the orange silk. She stared back at him just as intensely shaking her foot impatiently causing her long ripped skirts to flutter slightly in the air. He didn't trust her, in fact he had noted that he disliked very much in just the short minutes he had spend with her. He didn't think it was quite 'lady-like' in the manner she was dressed, she looked as if her clothes had been dragged around by a dog or a much greater beast. He could see large patches of her clear white skin.

He hated the way she was looking at him as if he were her pray not to mention that annoying smile that played on her lips, pretending to know everything about him as if she knew every little detail of his life. It made his stomach twist into a knot. He slowly sat back down grunting.

"Much better...I do not wish to speak to you if you behave in that manner. Be kind to your guest Alois." she stopped and smiled wickedly. " Even if you don't like her."

He bit the inside of his cheek. No one had invited her here so she had no right to ask to be treated right.

"I came to make a contracted with you"

Alois snorted loudly. A contract? He didn't need such nonsense. He already had Claude. That made him stop and think. Where the hell was Claude at? Why in the world had he let this crazy woman into his study? How careless could that butler be?

He glanced at the girl locking eyes with her. She still had that annoying smile wiped across her face. He wanted to slap it off with the palm of his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him and her smile only got wider.  
>"Is that all? If it is I'm pleased to inform you that I do not require such silly things from you." he pointed towards the door. " I'm sure you can lead yourself out."<p>

The girl grabbed Alois' by the finger wrapping her lips around the tip of it.

"Where is your butler?" her green eyes glowed, "Why did he let me in?"

He stared at her, mouth wide opened. She had given voice to his questions. He shivered, her lips felt warm, trying to gain control of his body that refused to obey his commands. He blinked as his hand started tingling and his vision started to blur and spin he could not see straight. Clearing his throat he managed to speak.

"Why are you asking me? You are the one who said you would answer my questions."

He felt much better when he saw the girl flinch, her eyes wavered, her lips parted a bit more. He took avenge and yanked his finger back, wiping it on his shorts crunching his nose up in disgust.

"Your butler is useless." She lifted her chin up a little ,her brow creased with anger and impatience.

"Tell me something I don't know. "He waved his hand around smiling brightly.

"If you listen to what I have to say I m sure we both would be very happy."

He sighed, he poked at his vest. He was clearly distracted. The girl rolled her eyes and went on talking pretending that the boy was listening to her every word. She pinched the edge of her nose trying to calm her anger, to tie it down tightly.

"You can call me Anne."

Alois stopped and stared at 'Anne'. He now had a name for the strange girl, yet he still disliked her very much, he rolled it around with his tongue getting used to the feeling of it. Her name held power in a way. He smiled slightly as he gained another thing to dislike about her. He was very much close to hating her at least he liked that. He went back to messing with his vest parting his lips to say her name.

"Anne"

"That brainless butler of yours has left you unprotected. As we speak he wonders around in the kitchen, unaware of me being here."

Alois frowned , he would make sure to punish Claude. Yes, he would surely have fun thinking up a way to make him squirm and cry for mercy. That would be the highlight of any of his days; to see his butler plead and get on his knees for mercy. That's if Anne didn't end up killing him.

"I could simply order him to come to my side, and he will run here."

"Do it and I will cut your pretty little head off. I will do it so fast, before you can even blink."

"What do you want?" His cheeks burned with anger.

Wouldn't it be nice if someone could ask him what he wanted? He would wish for someone, anyone to put this girl out of his study, he did not wish to be by her side any second longer or he would surely puke.

"Your blood" Anne tilted her head to the side her long bright orange hair hitting the floor, sweeping over it gently as a sweet smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.

His body froze up, he could hear his heart beat in his ears as it start racing. She did plan to kill him! He started shaking, griping onto the edge of his desk until his knuckles turned white.

"M-My b-b-lood?"

Anne watched the boy turn pale with a satisfied look in her eyes. He started backing away his dimed blue eyes looking towards the large wooden door. His lips parted as he tried to get air into his system. He wanted to run, but he knew that would be hopeless, he couldn't out run her...whatever she was, he knew that she was much more powerful than him.

"Just a bit of blood. That's all I'm asking for."

"I-I Can-t-t sstand the s-ight of blood..." He stammered out the words, they seemed to drop out of his mouths like stones but as soon as they would hit the ground they would bounce up and hit him on the face.

"You really don't have to see the blood now do you? Just look away."

It made Alois cringe, the way she said it. As if it were so simple. She laughed throwing her head back, he noticed her sharp fangs. He wanted to slap himself. How could he have not noticed her sharp teeth! He hadn't noticed so many things of this girl that were clearly screaming out danger!

Anne was growing tired, she glanced down at her nails. As much as she liked watching the boy freak out she didn't have much time, for time was such a valuable special element to her. she needed as much as she could get her hands on, which unluckily for her she didn't have the luck to find or gain any. She needed the boy's blood. Her green sharp eyes seeked out Alois', he was sulking his back against a wall. How pathetic he looked, the fear seeping out him, that made his legs and his arms grow limp. His pupils were shaking in rhythm with his body. Yes, that fear made it all perfect. It made Anne forget about her hurry, So perfect she knew that any type of demon no matter how slow they were, could smell this soul that flutter around like a wild caged bird.

She was not surprised as she saw the door fly open, and Claude came rushing in. So predictable , yet he had tried slamming her against the opposite wall where his master rested in a desperate attempt to get her as far as way as he could from him.

Anne forced her legs to move beneath her, spreading her arms out in front of her as she jumped off the wall. Her body grew warm as energy busted inside her, She leaped in the air landing next to Claude, who stiffened up while Anne pressed a sharp nail to his neck.

Alois. who had been all smiles when his butler came to his rescue was now on his knees, his eyes wide and glazed as he tried to find his voice, He had thought that Claude would have everything under control. but he felt his heart sink as Claude cowered under Anne's nail.

"So once again our paths seem to have crossed."

"Unfortunately ."

Claude shifted his weight around, elbowing the girl on the ribs as he moved. A gush of breath escaped her lips as her eyebrows twisted into a look of pain. He twisted her arms behind her back making her fall harshly into her knees then knocking her flat onto the ground. His boot dug in to her and smile spared on her face as she felt the talon of it smashing her skin.

"Don't be too harsh on me love."

"Tch..." He pressed the talon harder into her, hoping that would make her shut up. but Claude's hopes soon died as Anne giggled. "You will not steal his soul. I have claimed it already."

"I can tell you have, my scent still works perfectly fine despite the harm you have caused."

"Are you sure of that? for you seem to not take notice of this."

"No, I simply don't care for what is yours and what is not." Anne jumped up as she felt Claude's grip loosen up a bit making him stagger to the side.

"Claude...cut her head off.." Alois stood holding on tightly to a pink Curtin that hung above him, all eyes in the room were drawn to him as his breath came out in short raspy gasps. Claude bowed slightly.

"Yes your Highness."

"well it looks like my fun is over' Anne shrugged pressing a finger to her lips stifling in her giggles, dashing forward the closest window, her hand closeting on a large brown bag she had hidden from Alois sight when she had arrived. She used her free hand to punch out the glass from the window frame. Claude moved fast enough o grab her by the heal before she could leap out. Anne came crashing down, her head slamming into the floor making her vision blur. She quickly held the bag out towards the open window.

"Not this time...and never again will you try to steal from me." Claude's eyes flashed a bright red, a triumphant smile playing over his face. She smiled and laughed loudly her hands getting tired of supporting the bag.

"Kill me now and I will drop this bag." She knew that beneath it laid the hard stone floor, everyone else was aware of this as well. "Don't you wish to see what's inside Alois?" She couldn't see the boy but when she heard him take in a breath she knew she caught his attention.

Alois hesitated, his eyes burned into the bag as if that would make it reveal what was inside it to him. He did wants to see what was in the mysterious bag. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Open it then..."

" Remove your previous order, and make sure your Butler does not kill me..." She eyed Claude who had stopped as soon as he saw his master's decision start to waver , His hands were set around Anne's thin neck ready to strangle the life out of her.

"Let her go."

Claude frowned and he let go of here slowly his brow wrinkling into sings of disappointment. He was sure this was a huge mistake that his master was getting into. It wasn't safe at all to release the girl but it was all he do at this point. Anne got to her feet once again, her eyes sparkling. She couldn't believe he had fallen for it, how ignorant and stupid the boy was!

"Like master, like butler."

Claude let a growl threatening Anne with just his sight. Alois tilted his head to the side not being able to understand what Anne was saying, He shrugged it off.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard huh? Never mind. just open the bag."

He would not forget the reason he had set her free He could have order Claude to take the bag away from her, he would have opened it himself and then killed her off, But the truth was he had feared that what was inside the might have been to powerful...something that maybe only Anne could stop. The bag was not of normal size after all, he wondered how a small girl like Anne managed to carry it around, then again she wasn't any normal human...or whatever she was.

He leaned forward as Anne's slender fingers wrapped around the opening of the bag, she pulled a at the string that kept it closed and her hands slowly slipped inside. Alois let out a gasp, he started to shake once again, he felt his knees starting to give out underneath him. A loud maddening laugh escaped his pale lips as his eyes settled on the tiny body the girl held in her arms.

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! I-I FINALLY HAVE YOU! "


End file.
